Nightmares
by howlsawiz
Summary: AU where Ardyn gets away after the bros destroy everything and discover the crystal has been moved. The bros are on the hunt for Ardyn and the crystal while Prompto and Noctis struggle with getting any sleep.
1. Chapter 1

The day had been particularly rough fighting creatures and Magitek soldiers one right after another. Everyone was ready for rest and food when Ignis suggested they make camp for the night.

Unfortunately, Ignis' arsenal of ingredients had depleted to uselessness and all they had left was Cup Noodles and small amounts of various spices. Ignis did what he could to dress up their instant dinners, but it was a far cry from what he was really capable of. Though tired and having had pitched the tent by himself, Gladio was the most excited about the choice of dinner and ate quickly as he sat by the fire. Noctis took a cup for both himself and Prompto after helping Ignis to his seat. He handed Prompto his and sat down next to him, a little closer than usual.

Gladio praised Ignis for his outstanding cooking. A playful jab that would have ignited some sort of joke or wise crack from Prompto, but the smallest member remained silent. He stared blankly into the steaming Styrofoam cup in his hand, mixing the noodles around listlessly. He stood and handed Gladio the cup.

"All yours," he said.

"What, Prompto not hungry?" Ignis asked. He had always teased Prompto about his appetite; Prompto was always asking for a food break.

"No." Prompto walked toward the tent, his boots kicking up dirt with each sluggish step. Out of sight and safely behind the walls of the tent, he removed the leather bracelet that covered his brand and brushed his fingers over it. He wondered about its origin all his life, what it meant, if it was why his parents abandoned him. The face of a Magitek he had shot in the face that afternoon flashed before his eyes. That could have been him. He could have been the one staring at the deadly end of any one of their weapons. He could have died at the hands of Noctis. _Noct._ Prompto slapped a hand to his mouth to stifle the sob caught in his throat. He forced himself to swallow. He couldn't stand the thought of that possibility.

"Prompto?"

Noctis' voice pulled him back to reality. Prompto quickly threw a blanket over himself and lied down, back to the opening of the tent. The zipper whined as the tent door was opened. He did his best to keep his breathing regular as he heard Noctis take a step into the tent.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked. His voice was quiet enough not to carry to the other men by the fire.

Now was Prompto's chance to talk to Noctis. No one knew how much time they had left before they caught up with Ardyn. He swallowed the ever-growing lump in his throat and opened his mouth to say it.

Noctis sighed. The zipper "wheeed" closed. "He really did fall asleep," Noct informed the others.

"He's been through a lot. It's no great surprise," Ignis said.

Gladio scoffed. "We all have. Doesn't mean he can shut down now."

Prompto pulled the blanket over his head. Hot tears dripped off the ridge of his freckled nose and soaked into his pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will the tears to stop.

"Leave him alone," Noctis shot back. Prompto could feel the guilt in Noct's voice.

Another wave of tears and more choked sobs. He knew Noctis didn't mean to push him off the train. He _knew_ it wasn't his fault, Ardyn was the one to blame. Yet, he watched Noct blame himself every day for what happened. He could see Noct blamed himself for the torture for every bruise and scratch and scar Ardyn had inflicted. Prompto hated himself for allowing Noctis to feel this way, but he couldn't bring himself to face him. He couldn't bring himself to tell the prince of all people how his high school fantasy of one day truly being with him and having his love reciprocated kept him alive. He still struggled with believing Noctis would ever befriend him, let alone love him.

 _And yet_ …

It was was always Noctis that was first to comfort him when he woke in the middle of the night screaming, reliving the darkest days of his life. The first few nights back with the gang were hard, but he hadn't had the dreams for a week and every night he prayed they would stay away. He reached under his pillow and clutched the Carbuncle figurine Noctis gave him one particularly bad night. He brought his fist close to his face and allowed himself to eventually drift to sleep.

"Noo!" Prompto screamed. His eyes popped open and he flailed to fight back the darkness he saw. A hand collided with Gladio's side.

"God damn it, Prompto. Not again," he growled. "Noctis do something with him."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Noctis' gentle whisper cut through Prompto's panic.

Prompto struggled against the strong arm that shifted him to a new spot on the ground. His body shook as the chill of his cold sweat set in. His chest ached as his heart pounded, his breathing ragged.

"Shh, it's okay."

A heavy warmth encased his body and the familiar earthy, minty smell of Noctis filled his lungs. He slowly stopped struggling as Noctis held him close. The feeling of immediate danger faded as he fought to regain control of his heartbeat and breathing. His muscles relaxed as Noct slowly ran his fingers through his hair, still quietly reassuring him everything was okay.

As Prompto tried to process what had just happened, he realized how quickly Noctis had reacted. There was no way he had been asleep. He closed his eyes at the sudden sting of fresh tears in his tired eyes.

"I'm sorry," he choked. He clutched Noctis' shirt and pressed his face against his chest. _I'm sorry I make you worry. I'm sorry I'm like this. I'm sorry I'm such a screw up._

Noct's arms tightened around Prompto's body. Warm lips pressed against the top of Prompto's head and Noct breathed in deeply. Prompto could feel the shudder as Noctis exhaled and gave him a small squeeze.

"You're okay. I've got you. You're safe."

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He couldn't hold back. Prompto tightened his grip on Noct's shirt and the cotton fabric quickly dampened with tears.

"The…thought…of you," he hiccupped, trying his best to not wake the others, "kept…me…alive." _I want to be so selfish. I want you to stay with me. Forget finding the crystal. Fuck the light. I'll be your light. Please, don't let go of me._

"I know," Noctis whispered. "Prompto, I know. Shhh, it's okay." He pried Prompto off of him and wiped the tears off his cheeks. He placed his lips against his clammy forehead a brief moment, then once for each damp cheek before allowing them to linger against Prompto's lips.

Prompto's eyes widened a moment before a strong hiccup broke the kiss. He could have sworn he saw Noctis smile in the dark, though he couldn't be sure.

"Come here," Noctis said. He pulled Prompto's head back to his chest and rolled onto his back.

Prompto adjusted so he could listen to the steady rhythm of Noct's beating heart. His eyes slowly closed as he started to drift.

Noctis stroked Prompto's hair sleepily. "I've got you."


	2. Nightmares Part 2

It had been ages since Noctis had slept a full night. How long had it been since they lost Prompto? A few days? Weeks? A month? He couldn't quite remember anymore. It all blurred together. An eternity of panic and worry until the youngest member of the gang was found. Then came the nightmares. Night after night of jolting awake to his piercing cries. He gave Prompto his Carbuncle figurine in hopes it would help, but it merely delayed the cries a night or two before they returned. It had come to the point where Noctis would simply stay awake to be sure he would able to act quickly when Gladio became irritable. The only time Noct found rest was in the Regalia, and even that didn't usually last long.

He had never felt so worn down. His father and kingdom destroyed, Luna gone, Ignis blind, Prompto tortured. All because of him. But there was no time to dwell on this. He needed to track down Ardyn and the crystal, but sleep sounded so much better.

Prompto had gotten his way and they stopped for the night in Lestallum. Finally, an actual bed. Maybe sleep was in the cards for all of them. Noct knew there would be good food for sure. He tried his best to help Ignis with food on the road, but there were plenty of nights with charcoal food with a side of Cup Noodles. No matter what Gladio said, Noctis was ready to never see another Cup Noodles again.

Once settled into their room, the four men split up for dinner. Gladio helped Ignis to the market to stock up on ingredients first while Noctis and Prompto headed straight for food. They sat at a table by the lookout just outside the light and noise of the busy city night life. Someplace quiet and somewhat secluded. With Prompto.

He watched silently as Prompto pushed his peppery daggerquill rice around with a fork. The shadows accentuated how thin he had gotten. Noctis didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to make it right, but he was sure as hell going to try. He couldn't leave Prompto like this. He needed to know this boy would be okay once he was gone.

"Hey, Prompt," Noct said. He brought his chair closer to Prompto's. "How about a picture?" Noct carefully placed Prompto's camera in front of the plate of rice.

Prompto froze and stared at the camera, then over at Noctis. He pushed the camera back. "Not tonight."

"Oh, okay." Noctis' stomach churned a little. Prompto never refused a photo opportunity. He sat back and tried to think of something else that could bring a smile to the freckled face he loved. He ached for that smile again. Would he ever see it again before he had to leave?

A flash brought Noctis out of his thoughts. Prompto pulled the camera from his face. Noct could swear he saw a smile briefly tug at the corner of his mouth. His pale eyes focused on the bright screen and he frowned.

"Noct."

"What, did I break the camera?" He tried to lighten to mood. Prompto's concern look hurt to see.

Prompto shook his head. "Noct, you look…"

"Let me see," he said. He slid his chair as close as he could and stared at the screen. Staring back at him was a thin, ghostly face he almost didn't recognize. He licked his lips. How long had they been so cracked and dry? He managed to pull off a smirk. "That's just the lighting. I'm fine."

Prompto looked like he could burst into tears at any moment. Noct's chest ached. He took the camera from Prompto's hands and switched it out of display mode. He stood quickly, his chair tipping backward.

"My turn." He did his best to fake enthusiasm.

"Noct, no." Prompto sounded so tired and Noctis could tell he really didn't have it in him to even fake happiness for this one moment.

"Oh come on." He snaps a shot of Prompto attempting to cover the camera's view with his hand. "You've taken hundreds of pictures of everyone else. It's your turn to be the subject." He snapped another one when Prompto lowers his hand, defeated. He switched the screen back to display to look at the pictures he had just taken.

"Prompto, you look so…" The screen went fuzzy. His face felt the cold metal of the table. His head smacked against the solid ground. The camera was no longer in his hands. Everything went black.

Someone was crying. It sounded far away, like he was under water.

"Knock it off, Prompto. He's fine, just needs rest." It was Gladio.

"He should be better in the morning. A few minor scratches, a bump on the head, and no concussion." Ignis.

"I should have noticed sooner. I could have…" Prompto's voice faded away.

 _Prompto, I'm so sorry._

Once again, darkness.

The train barreled along the tracks. The last Magitek air craft crashed in a fiery explosion. Ardyn has Prompto's gun raised against him.

 _He's going to hurt Prompto._

Noctis called his blade and attacked, knocking Ardyn off the speeding train. Prompto's cry pierces Noctis' ears. He scrambles to try to catch Prompto's hand as he falls out of reach. On his hands and knees, he watches as the patch of blond fades into nothingness.

Noctis jumped up and furiously spun on his heel, prepared to attack Ardyn, only to find himself face to face with a limp Prompto held up by his wrists and torso by a metal contraption. His chin rests on his chest. Bruises covered his arms, face, and neck, some giving hints to others under his clothes.

 _No._

Noctis lunged forward. The image dissipates as he falls through it. He fell to the floor, his breath heavy and ragged. His cheeks dampen as the grey floor turns to rugged terrain. A wind chills the wetness on his skin and the sudden brightness stings.

Click. His eyes widened; he knew that sound anywhere.

"Look at me," Prompto demanded.

Noctis slowly lifted his head to discover he was face to face with the barrel of Prompto's gun. It was shaking as the sharpshooter's hand trembled. Prompto wore a fur-lined coat and a winter hat. His eyes were red and watery.

"How could you?" he asked. " _How could you?_ " His voice cracked as he shouted over the wind.

 _I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Prompto, I'm so sorry. I would never. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm—_

"Noct. Noct, you're dreaming," Prompto whispered. "Noct, wake up." He gently shook Noctis' shoulders.

Noctis opened his eyes. Prompto stood over him, his forehead creased with worry. Noct wrapped his arms around Prompto's neck and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry," Noctis choked. "I'm so sorry."

Prompto wrapped an arm around Noct. "I know." He pulled Noctis to a sitting position and sat on the edge of the bed.

Noct pressed his face into Prompto's shoulder, using it to try and stop the free-flowing stream of tears. He turned his head and opened his eyes. In the dim light of a desk lamp, he spotted the fractured glint of the shattered camera lens. He pushed Prompto away and slid off the bed. His chest tightened with every step toward the camera and it became harder and harder for him to breathe. His hands trembled as he reached out and picked it up.

"Prompto." His voice was barely audible, each breath he took ragged and shallow. He looked over at Prompto, who was watching him cautiously. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to. I would have never. I didn't…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He felt like he was being strangled as he spoke in circles.

Prompto jumped to his feet and gently removed the camera from Noct's hands. He gently put an arm around his shoulders and guided him to the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him. He drew a warm bath, undressed the distraught Noctis, and carefully eased him into the water.

Noct wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice strained. He wanted to say so much more, but that was the only thing that reached his mouth.

Prompto knelt beside the tub and gently ran his fingers through Noctis' hair. "I know. It wasn't your fault. I'm okay. The camera will be fine. You will be okay."

A soft knock came from the bathroom door. Prompto clambered to his feet and opened the door a crack.

"Everything okay?" Ignis asked in a hushed tone.

"It will be. I've got this, you should get some rest," Prompto said with a half-hearted smile.

"He might want this after." Ignis handed him Noctis' ragged weighted blanket. A long strand of thread and a strung needle dangled from a corner.

"Gotcha. G'night." He slowly closed the door, blanket in hand, and turned his attention back to Noctis. He sat back down next to the tub. He pushed the dark hair out of Noct's eyes and kissed his forehead.

Noctis' breathing had started to settle and his glitching dialogue had ceased.

Prompto smiled and tried to finish his attempt at fixing the blanket. He shifted to rest his back against the sink as his fight against sleep became a losing battle.

Noctis pulled the stopper out of the drain with his foot and climbed out of the tub and into a dozing Prompto's lap. He snapped the thread and set the needle on the tile away from them, then wrapped both of them in the blanket.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis, clearly not caring about the dampness. He let out a long, tired breath.

Noctis pressed his lips against his freckled cheek. "I don't want to go," he whispered. He closed his eyes and curled into Prompto's body before finally allowing sleep to take over.


End file.
